


There Goes My Life

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where men can have children, Jared and Christian's nerdy friend Kenny tells the story of his friends' lives as they raise a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes My Life

Present Day

The concert was packed. The only reason Chris and Jared were there was due to the fact that they were close friends with the artist. Who would have guessed that nerdy little Kenny would be one of the most popular artist in the world, rubbing elbows with Peyton Manning and being nominated as artist of the year with Taylor Swift and Lady Antebellum.

“Thank you all for being here tonight!” Kenny said into the microphone. “Up next, I’d like to try out a new song with you guys. It’s about two close friend of mine, who were always there for me and have been through a lot during their lives. Jay, Chris, this song if for you.” He nodded at his guitarist and he started to play. As Kenny sang the first few words, their lives came rushing back to them.

~*~*~*~

May 13, 1993

Chris tore off his helmet and smiled at his friends. Kenny, being barely over five foot, had been benched, ago. Jensen, Chris’s cocky friend, was bragging about everything under the sun. Chris walked towards the locker room when he stopped a tall figure awkwardly sitting in the tunnel. They were holding books to their chest and crying. Chris knew exactly who it was.

“Jay?” He asked. He dropped his helmet to the ground and knelt in front of him. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Jared Padalecki and Christian Kane had been dating for awhile now. Jensen had set them up, because he knew they secretly liked each other. Normally, Jared was bouncy and smiling. He had huge dimples and big, brown eyes. But today, there was something different about him.

“I just came back from the doctor.” Jared said, wiping at the tears on his face. “I didn’t want to tell you, but my mom said I had to, no matter how you’d take it.” Chris’s heart dropped. Something was wrong. He didn’t want to lose Jared. He was in love with him.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Chris took Jared’s face in his hands. Jared started crying harder.

“I’m pregnant.” He cried. Chris looked at him, stunned. Pregnant? “I’m so sorry Chris.” Jared pushed away from him. He ran away. Chris leant against the wall and slid down. How could he be pregnant? They’d always been safe.

“Chris?” Kenny asked, walking up to him. “Man, what’s wrong? You look like you’re dog just died.”

“Jay’s pregnant.” Chris said. “I’m too young for this. I still have my life ahead of me.” He started to cry. “I’m just a kid. How the fuck am I supposed to raise one?” He looked at Kenny, hoping his friend had all the answers. “I was supposed to be heading to California. I had dreams. Fuck.” He stood up and walked away. Kenny stood there, worried about his friend.

Later that night, Chris was sitting on the back porch of his house. He had broken the news to his parents. After them yelling at him for not being safe, they told him he had two choices. One, go to California and pay Jared and their baby for the rest of their lives, or two, stay here and help Jared. Either way, he was going to be involved.

As he set there, burning the broachers from UCLA and all the sights California had to offer, Jared walked up the steps. He cleared his throat and Chris looked at him. He stood up. Jared kept his distance.

“I’m keeping the baby.” He said. “I can’t go through with an abortion. And there’s no way I want strangers raising it. But you don’t have to stick around.”

“Jay.” Chris said. He wrapped his arms around him. “My life as a kid may be over, but this is my kid too, and there’s no way I’m going to force you to do it all by yourself.” He gently kissed Jared. They started the first step to their lives.

~*~*~*~

Four Years Later

Chris was washing up the dishes while Jared was upstairs, picking up the laundry and dropping them in the basket. Jared’s school books were sitting on the counter. He had enrolled in college and was working what he could. Chris was working for his dad at his office, doing whatever he asked and he did some maintenance work for the neighbors. He helped coach a youth league of football sometimes. Kenny was coach while he worked on becoming famous. Jensen was famous now, but Chris could care less. He had a sexy husband upstairs and the most beautiful little girl sitting at the kitchen table, coloring. She had beautiful blue eyes, like Chris, and hair just like Jared. Little Samantha Kane.

“Daddy, you like?” She asked, showing him her green dog and purple house. He smiled and wiped his hands on the towel. He walked over and took it from her.

“It’s beautiful Samantha.” He said. He looked at the fridge. He’d have to put some in the shoe box so he could fit this new one on there. He laid it on the counter and picked her up, flying her over his head like she was Supergirl.

“Daddy!” Samantha giggled. Chris smiled and carried her into the living room. Jared was standing at the top of the stairs.

“Samantha, time for bed.” Jared said, smiling.

“Coming daddy.” She said. She started to walk up the stairs. “Wait, Mr. Bear.” Chris handed it to her and set on the bottom landing, watching her walk up the stairs. Jared picked her up and carried her to her room, tucking her in with her all her stuff animals. All the Disney characters on the wall smiled at them and her Bambi sheets were all snuggly around her.

“Good night princess.” Jared said, kissing her forehead.

“Good night daddy.” She said. She closed her eyes. Jared turned on her Little Mermaid night light and left the door open a crack. Chris was standing just outside the door, smiling when Jared came out.

“You’re both so beautiful.” He said. Jared smiled. He was wearing Chris’s old football jersey. Let’s just say, they borrowed it at graduation and never gave it back. Jared grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom, kissing him as they went. Chris closed the door.

~*~*~*~

Fifteen Years Later

They had had their fair share of ups and downs with Samantha, now going by Sam, over the years. She had met boys, had her heart broken, been in fights with friends, made the honor roll, got a bad grade on a test, and so much other stuff. And now, here she was, graduating from high school and heading to California. She had gotten a used Honda Civic and was currently packing all her stuff into it. As she stuff the last duffel into the back, she looked up at the old house. Chris slammed the hood shut.

“Call us when you get there.” He said.

“I know dad.” Sam said.

“And stop to sleep sometime tonight. Don’t just drive through.”

“I know dad.”

“You’ve got the credit card. Use it for food and a motel room.”

“Dad, I’ve got it.” Sam smiled at him. He hugged her.

“I know you do.” He said. “You’re just my little girl.” Jared came walking out of the house then, the two dogs that Sam had convinced them to adopt walking with him. He was carrying Mr. Bear, who was now missing an eye and some stuffing. He had Chris’s old football jersey wrapped around it.

“You almost forgot Mr. Bear.” Jared said, handing the old bear over to his daughter. She smiled and set him in the front seat.

“How could I forget Mr. Bear?” She said. She wrapped her arms around Jared. “I love you dad.”

“I love you too Sam.” He said. She smiled and Chris before she got in the car and backed out of the driveway. She honked and waved at them. Jared was misty eyed. He had carried her for nine months in him. He had raised her, with the help of his husband, for nineteen years.

“Jay, you okay?” Chris asked. Jared nodded and hugged Chris. Chris placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Let’s go upstairs.” Jared smiled and took Chris’s hand in his. They walked into the house and shut the door.

~*~*~*~

Kenny Chesney Concert  
Present Day

“Thank you! You’ve been a wonderful audience!” Kenny said as he ran off the stage. Chris and Jared were waiting backstage for him. He came up to them, still barely over five foot, and hugged them. Kenny was a country music star, Chris was the football couch at the local college, Jared was a computer programmer for a large company, and Jensen, who had been able to accept Kenny’s invitation, was a burnt out actor with two-ex wives and three kids.

“Hey Kenny.” Jared said. Kenny looked up at the towering Jared and smiled.

“How ya doin’ man?” He asked. “I heard Sam got into UCLA.”

“Yea. She’s brilliant, just like Jared.” Chris said. Jared blushed. Chris smiled at him.

“How’d you like the song?” Kenny asked. He was anxious to hear their input.

“I loved it.” Jared said, his eyes misting up as he thought of the past years, ever since the doctor told him he was pregnant. Kenny smiled at them.

“Good.” He said. “We should go out to lunch tomorrow. I gotta run. Call ya later.” And off her went. Jared and Chris stood there, looking into each others eyes. One part of their life may have left, but they still had each other.

The End


End file.
